


Inesperado

by VanillaCakesForever (Ethereal_Soul)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexuality, Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Soul/pseuds/VanillaCakesForever
Summary: John nunca diz não."John never says no."





	Inesperado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381281) by [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva). 



> Essa é uma tradução de "Unexpected", de "heeroluva". Se puder, leia o original também!

Sherlock esperava que John dissesse não. Todas as evidências apontavam para ele dizendo não. Então, quando, em vez disso, John reciprocou o beijo, Sherlock ficou chocado, mas prosseguiu. Não era frequente que Sherlock se entregasse aos prazeres da carne, mas, como qualquer necessidade, quando o atingia, Sherlock lidava com ela e passava para coisas mais importantes.

John não era tímido. Reservado às vezes, mas nunca tímido. Ele não tivera nenhum problema em conseguir encontros, mas ele não costumava fazer sexo. Sherlock achava aquilo estranho, porque John era um homem saudável ainda no seu auge e as mulheres com quem namorara não eram pouco atraentes. John também não era passivo, não tendo nenhum problema em assumir o controle no quarto. No final, todos os dados apontaram para uma resposta e, apesar dessa resposta, Sherlock agiu por impulso. Ele se importava com John, possivelmente até mais do que se importava, e não era difícil de se olhar. Tinha ajudado que John também fora favorável.

No entanto, Sherlock não era obtuso. Ele não teria arriscado se ele pensasse que John teria reagido de forma verdadeiramente negativa. Poderia haver algum constrangimento, mas eles teriam superado. Não havia como negar que Sherlock queria isso, mesmo que apenas uma vez.

John também não negou na próxima vez, afundando-se facilmente de joelhos ao ouvir o pedido de Sherlock e levando o pênis meio duro de Sherlock em sua boca. John não negou na próxima vez ou na seguinte. Na verdade, ele nunca disse não. Mas John tampouco iniciava. Nem uma vez.

Oh, John era uma pessoa tátil, sempre tocando Sherlock, mais do que contente em se sentar pressionado contra a lateral de seu corpo, ou enrolado em volta dele na cama. John também não tinha problemas em beijar Sherlock, tendo grande prazer em tirar seu fôlego de mais de uma maneira. No entanto, era sempre Sherlock que avançava além disso.

"Você não tem que dizer sim", Sherlock disse uma noite enquanto corria as mãos pelo corpo de John, provocando um arrepio.

O revirar de olhos de John foi praticamente audível. "Claro que não", respondeu John ao tomar a boca de Sherlock em um beijo.

Distração.

Sherlock não ia aceitar nada disso e se afastou com um leve arrependimento. "Isso é trapacear."

"Sherlock", disse John com um suspiro. "Nós temos que falar sobre isso agora?"

“Há outra hora em que você prefere conversar? Gostaria que eu escrevesse no seu calendário?”. As palavras estavam zombando, mas o tom era leve.

Os dedos de John cravaram nas costelas de Sherlock, fazendo-o se contorcer e se afastar. "Isso é fácil. Quando tento explicar, isso some.”

“E você acha que eu sou tão facilmente influenciável, John? Eu conheço você. Eu sei que você não se importa com meu toque ou de me tocar. Você odeia brinquedos, mas vai usá-los em mim se eu pedir isso. Você ama beijar e a sensação de outro corpo pressionado contra o seu. E se dependesse de você, nunca iria além disso. Mas você nunca diz não para mim. Havia um toque de súplica e uma nota de confusão na voz de Sherlock.

Encolhendo os ombros, John deu um meio sorriso. "Só porque eu não busco ativamente, não significa que eu não goste. Não é uma dificuldade ver você feliz.

Havia um sentimento estranho no peito de Sherlock. “E você, John? Você está feliz?"

O sorriso de John quase deixou o sol envergonhado.


End file.
